theoutsidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Johnny Cade/@comment-174.254.227.171-20120520233627
(Alternate ending) (right before Johnny tells ponyboy to stay golden) dally and I looked at johnny. He looked like he was about to die. I felt a warm tear run down my face,but I brushed it away. Johnny motioned me to come closer, so I stumbled my way to the other side of his bed. Then he whispered "stay gold ponyboy, stay gold" then he about closed his eyes as if he was about to die. But then we heard loud yelling and fumbling and all of a sudden a girl with long black hair came in the nurse followed telling her to leave And she yelled "you can't stop me from seinfeld my cousin!!" then Johnny looked up and said "cas?" "is that you?" "yes johnnycake, its me" johnnys face lit up with a smile and said "oh cas I'm do glad you came!" I feel alot better now." then dally broke in and asked "wait who's this young lady?" "I'm cassidy cade, but you can just call me cas" then Johnny gasped in pain and the nurse came in. Cassidy fell to the ground and started to bawl and said "oh johnny honey you can't leave me! Who will I push in the beach in the summer!?" oh Johnny I can't live without you!" I didn't come barreling down the street 200 miles to see u die and plan a funeral, Johnny I can't loose you!! Her crying turned into a sob and then Johnny interrupted her "cas cas im gonna be ok I'll be ok u go home and get some rest I'll be here, you can visit me in the morning." but johnny I " I'll be ok cas trust me." ok johnnycake, but I'm coming to see you first thing tomorrow." "okay" said Johnny. " you could stay with us Cassidy" I said. "Alright that would be nice." she said. I walked over and gave johnny a hug and told him we'd be back in the morning, he smiled and said ok. We drove back to my house and on our way Cassidy said "boy you and Johnny sure are close." yeah," I said "were best buds." "we understand eachother." " we'll that sure is nice, I'm glad Johnnycake has someone who cares for him." "yeah we all care about him." I said. We finnally got home and Darry asked dally where'd we been and who the nice girl was. I told him that we went to visit Johnny and this was his cousin Cassidy. "well its nice to meet you," said Darry. Two bit and Steve were there, they were resting up from the rumble. Soda walked in from the bedroom and asked me how I was doing but before I could answer, I felt myself rushing to the ground. In th morning soda shook me saying "ponyboy wake up!" pony, you're scaring me!" "come on we're gonna go see Johnny!" He said. I woke up and asked how Lon I had been out. They told me just last night. Which was good because I didn't want to miss anything with Johnny bein hurt and all. We all ate chocolate cake and eggs and then I went to go see Johnny. I walked in and Johnny smiled, sat up, and said" hey ponyboy how ya been?" I heard u passed out last night." "yeah I'm fine though, and how bout u?" u seem lots better!" "yeah I feel lots better, I can sit up now and the doctor told me that I'm gonna be able to walk again!" isnt I great pony?" "really?" I asked. "That's great!" Johnny I was so afraid I mighta lost you.. Your the only one I can talk to about stuff like sunsets and stuff other then soda, you really are my best friend." I felt a tear rush down my face and then Johnny said " me too pony, I was so afraid that I mighta lost you and dally, I really was scared, if it weren't for my cousin an you I probly wouldn't of made it." you guys sure do mean a lot to me" We were both crying at this moment. And then Cassidy and dally and soda an Darry and two bit walked in. Johnny smiled and said hey guys!" then two bit said hey johnny were gonna take you home today!" Johnny's face brightened "really?" he said. Yeah and I'm gonna marry Cassidy said dally, taking her hand. Wow that's great dally!" Johnny and I looked at eachother surprised and both said congratulations! Then we checked johnny out of the hospital. Dally told me and Johnny to come with him, he needed to talk to us, so we drove off with dally. So Johnny how ya feelin? "Well im feelin fine dally." "good." if I woulda lost u I woulda snapped and killed myself too." i don't know what I would do without ya johnny." "I know I'm so glad I made it, but if I did die I wouldn't want you to kill yourself.." yeah but there wouldn't be anything in life left for me if you died Johnny, I wouldn't be able to handle it." so will you and ponyboy promise me somethen?" "yeah."we both said. Will you guys never do somethen stupid like that again?!" I couldn't take it if I lost you guys" "yeah we promise" we said. "Good now if you guys break that promise I'll skin ya alive." na I'm just kiddin but sereously don't break that promise" we won't we promise" okay we're here lets get out,ponyboy will you help Johnny out? He still can't walk very well." "yeah" I said helping Johnny inside the house." hey everyone!" said Johnny. "Hey!!" two bit and soda can and gave him a big bear hug." Hey Johnny guess what?" we got your parents to let you live with us!" "really?!" Johnny asked. That's great Darry!" "yeah we got ur stuff and everything!" your sharin a room with soda and ponyboy, cas got you guys another bed so ull have more room too!" "wow thanks cas!" "no problem Johnnycake!" A few days later cassidy and dally got married. And after that Johnny said "this can't get any better" and we all went home and Johnny soda and I ate some chocolate cake. THE END :)